<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the changes and reasons why by WriterM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584391">Harry Potter and the changes and reasons why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM'>WriterM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did I love and what would I change?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the changes and reasons why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter and the changes and reasons why</p><p>JK Rowling created a universe with warlocks, witches and all things highly fictional. But the greatness of the books is in how all that can be translated into the world in which we live today. She has merely made it more simple to understand. She has made Lord Voldemort the evil of everything, and if we look around our world we can clearly see a huge amount of evil, we just have several. But we do have the weakness of people when they crave power, they also have their supporters who tirelessly work by their side just like the deatheaters.<br/>
We also have society who are in essence fearful of anything connected to mental health and what it does. The dementors are vicious, but for anyone who has ever had a depression and been down so deep, they know that it feels exactly like your soul is being sucked out. Like there's no way out, like we are slowly going towards being the dementors kiss.<br/>
As heros go we like to think that those we think are heros can’t do anything wrong and that they are complete. They have everything, but as we know no one is perfect, it is impossible. In Harry Potter the main character is not a hero, he is more of an anti hero, made into something is not at first. He and his friends are making one hero, one perfect hero in three. We have Harry who is the brave one, but also a bit foolish. He means well, but he is no perfect hero at all. He would have died in the first book if he had been alone. Then we have Hermione Granger, the booksmart one. I say booksmart because she has a tendency to want to rely on books, she turns street smart, but only after she has read herself to it. She could probably have survived on her own in most of the dangers, but she would likely not have gotten herself in them in the first place. Then we have the loyal one, Ronald Weasly. He has the ultimate thing we all need in friends, loyalty. He is in the shadow of his friends as well as in his family, but without him… without his loyalty I doubt Harry would have been able to come anywhere. Would he have survived on his own? No, but nor would the others.<br/>
We don’t like to admit it, but to win anything we actually need luck… pure luck. We can’t plan everything because it is impossible to know how things will turn out. So we need luck, and that is a big part of Harrys world, perhaps a little to much luck, but honestly look at all your accomplishments, I bet you find that luck was a part of it.<br/>
Villans is also a big part of any world, real or fictional. In Harry Potters world that is the Malfoys, but let’s look closer into that. Draco Malfoy is mean and he is evil, but is he? Or was he taught to that. See children are rarely born evil, they are made that way and Draco is just that. He is born and raised to be that way and ultimately Albus Dumbledore is right, he isn’t yet destroyed, nor is he yet evil.<br/>
Same can be said for Dudley Dursley, he grew up being taught Harry was no one, someone bad. He grew up being spoiled, but he knew nothing more than that.<br/>
Two of the most important, yet forgotten characters are Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, both different and both looked at as losers. Luna is much like Draco Malfoy exactly what her father made her, different. People fear difference, her and her father are just like those in our world that we say have their right to their opinion, yet they are being judged when they say it. They are being laugh at, and they couldn’t care less. Luna however has never had friends, but she gets them. Now all of them judge her at first and for a long time, but in the end they learn that she is not crazy, she is different, intelligent in a way that is needed. Neville is the hopelessly bad warlock, a disaster, someone that barely makes it through the day. However he grows up to be brave and to be greatness, it just took him some time. He is also almost the chosen one, and honestly I find that he has a past worse than Harry. Now nothing makes it’s ok for his aunt and uncle to treat him bad, but he never knew his parents, of course it isn’t fair that they die, it is heartbreaking and awful, but here I need to take an example from my own life. See I was close to my grandparents, they were my heroes and my grandfather was all greatness. I often felt a fear for how I would survived when they died, I was so afraid. My grandmother died from a stroke, it was quick and painless, her last days was nice and safe. My grandfather on the other hand. His fate was grim. His slowly died within, dementia… horrible. He forgot, he knew no one… recognized noone. Nevilles Parents are alive, but at the same time not. They live, only being alive but they don’t recognize their own son.<br/>
Family are complicated things and also loving, mostly at least. The Weasly family is just all of that, they take Harry in and treat him as their own and shows him love. Fred and George Weasly are troublemakers, but also loving when they need to be. Mrs Weasly does everything for her children, everything… just like a mother should. Mr Weasly is not stricht like her, so they complement each other well.<br/>
Love is also a powerful thing, Severus Snape proves that, proves that love never dies and that the line between love and hate is very thin. He also does what he should, what he is asked to do, even though he doesn’t want to. He allows Harry and his friends to hate him, but then at the same time protecting them. Watching in the shadows. Also there is the very last thing we see is that he cares for Harry, he actually did. He is also a product of his upbringing, a bad one, one that taught him nothing and in the moment he was sorted into Slytherin, his fate was sealed. The love he had, he didn’t know how to cherish.<br/>
Equally hard as love is knowledge and it consumed Albus Dumbledore, the guilt over his sister and also the knowledge that he knew Harry had to die. In the end, he saved him from beyond his grave, but he still knew and didn’t say.<br/>
Last but not least, evil himself… a man who never saw love, a man who never knew love and a man who came from no love. How can you learn to love when you have no idea what it is? You can’t. That is why we need to love, we need to share the knowledge of how to love and make anyone around us feel what it is and how it feels like. Tom Riddle is the proof of what happens if we don’t. </p><p>Now creating a universe like this one is hard and people are either gonna love it or not, I am the first one… I love it, but that doesn’t mean that I find everything correct, even if I should. There are a few things I find hard to swallow. Number one, the last book. All of it was hard, and it had nothing to do with it being the last one. In fact I had wanted it to end so that we could finally rest. But I couldn’t. Many things bothered me a lot. First of all, the amount of luck still needed even though this was the ultimate assignment was too much luck, so many things could have gone wrong. And what if Harry had not seen Snape died, would he have known? And what if anything else, anything would have gone wrong… it was to little trust in these characters that we had grown to know and love. It was not fair.<br/>
Second of all, this might seem like a small and weird thing to be hung up on, but I still did and I found it important. Love plays such a big part in it, so therefore I find it so weird that more thought wasn’t put into who the characters ultimately ended up with. Here is how I wanted it to go and why:<br/>
Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger - these two I love, and I love them because they make each other better and their love is strong. They grew up to love one another, which I find great and powerful. However they are the only couple I support.<br/>
Ginny Weasly and Neville Longbottom - I hate the Ginny and Harry story for many reasons. The main one is that the Weaslys are family, which makes her more like a sister. Mrs Weasly once said that he was almost his son, so no. However Ginny and Neville makes sense. They compliment each other and he needs a strong independent girl like her to face life. Someone to keep him grounded and to help him through life. Someone with a stable family.<br/>
Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood - Now this one I have gotten some hate for, why on earth would I put these two together? Well, it makes a lot of sense. They are both a product of their parents, and if anyone needs some difference in his life it is Draco, he can also help and support Luna, and she would still have her circle of friends. She is so happy for her friends, love them deeply so end up together with one of them makes no real sense. Not really. However Draco and Luna would be something great. She would teach him to love and he would finally feel real love and be happy.<br/>
Harry Potter and unknown - That’s right, our main character I have found no one for. No one we know anyway. But I feel as if it would be great for him to marry a muggle, someone that didn’t grow up with the fantasy of him, someone who only knew him as the one he became and not the one everyone thought was a hero from the moment he was born. </p><p>This is written based upon opinion, feel free to discuss it, but keep it nice. If you agree, you do, if not… you don’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>